


Love in the Eye of the Beholder

by Dweebo



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Hurt Tony, Insecure Steve, Jealous Steve, M/M, Protective Steve, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony's relationship through the eyes of their team mates. Plus a proposal!</p><p>~</p><p>I've really missed writing Stony, because they're my ultimate otp, so here this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Eye of the Beholder

Clint groaned as he shuffled into the kitchen for breakfast. Remind him to never drink five bottles of vodka in one sitting.

He walked over to the coffee machine and slid a mug under the dispenser, wincing at the sound of the mug dragging against the counter. He somewhat heard Steve say good morning, but ignored it. He turned around with his mug, grabbing the plate of breakfast Steve was extending to him.

He plopped down on one of the bar stools at the counter and moaned in pain. Steve looked at him, amused, but handed him a couple advils regardless. Clint graciously accepted the medicine and downed them with his coffee. 

He saw a glimpse of Tony as the other man came bumbling in. He watched Steve spin around with a face splitting grin at the sight of his boyfriend. He handed the brunette his cup of coffee, pressing a kiss to Tony’s bed head. Tony gave him a grateful smile for the coffee, nuzzling into Steve's broad chest.

“Morning Clint.” Tony said with a chuckle. Clint tried to glare at Tony, but winced. “Hey asshole.” He muttered back.

Steve gave him a disapproving look. Clint wasn't sure if it was for calling Tony an ass, or just the language in general. Clint didn't really give a fuck regardless.

Tony laughed again, before downing half of his mug in one swig. “You still up for the gala tonight?” 

“I will be, eventually.” Clint responded quietly. Tony looked at him sympathetically. “Alright.”

Clint watched Tony turn back to Steve. “You got a new suit for tonight babe.” Steve rolled his eyes. “Why do I need a new suit for every event we go to?” 

Tony pouted. “I like to get you new suits.” Steve’s face softened. “Okay, okay. What does it look like?”

Tony brightened a bit. “It's Tom Ford and-”

“Can you guys be too fucking adorable somewhere else? Hangover sufferer over here can't handle it.” Clint whined.

Tony and Steve cast him a look before looking back at each other. They smirked and pressed up together, starting to make out. 

“Godammit guys.” Clint murmured, placing his head on the counter.

~

Bruce hated these galas. He didn't like talking to all the socialites. However, he did enjoy people watching. 

The senator’s wife feeling up a man thirty years younger than her, the middle aged men downing drinks like water, just to get through the night. It was quite mesmerizing to see all the different people milling around.

He see’s Natasha hitting Clint upside the head for drinking her entire drink. He watches Thor chat up the crowd that has surrounded him. He saw the newer avengers trying to figure out how to behave. He could tell Bucky was schmoozing to cover up his fear of being surrounded by all these people. Scott was eating everything in sight. Sam was talking to Rhodey, laughing at something the other man had said. Pepper was dancing with a man that Bruce did not know, but she did not appear to be having the best of times.

Lastly his eyes fell upon Steve and Tony. They were slow dancing in the center of the ballroom. Tony’s head was tucked in Steve's neck, while Steve had his mouth against Tony’s ear. From what Bruce could tell, they were having a conversation of sorts.

Bruce always liked watching them. Not in a creepy sort of way, of course. No, Bruce enjoyed seeing a love as pure as theirs. To see how comfortable they were with one another. They truly were a beautiful couple, they worked well in so many ways.

They worked together on the battlefield with complete accuracy, and had strong chemistry off the field as well. It was a love of the ages. If it were actually possible, Bruce would say the two lovers were soul mates. He had never seen a love as strong or as true as theirs. 

He was so happy for his friends finding each other. 

~

Natasha was curled into Bruce’s side on the loveseat. She rolled her eyes as she watched her team bicker over which movie to watch. 

“Why can't we watch something different for once?” Bucky whined. “Everything is new to you, you fucker.” Sam said without even looking up from his phone. Bucky threw a pillow at Sam’s head. “Hey!”

“How about Jaws?” Clint piped up. Rhodey gave him a look of disgust. “Hell no.”

Tony and Steve walked in then, looking incredibly disheveled, and plopping down next to Bucky. Bucky made a face. “You guys reek of sex.”

Tony smirked and snuggled up to Bucky. “Why thank you, Jamie.” Bucky rolled his eyes playfully, and shoved Tony off of him. “Cuddle me when you don't stink.”

Tony clambered onto Steve's lap, laying his forehead against Steve’s. Steve's arms circled Tony’s waist, pulling him closer. “That's fine, I have my Stebe.”

Natasha watched the couple fondly. Those two bickerd so much when they first met, yet now, it seemed as though they never fought. It was far more relaxing to see them act lovey then acting like they hated each other. She watched them lay down on the couch, putting their feet in Bucky’s lap. Tony was lying on his back while Steve was on his side, on hand propping his head up, the other strewn across Tony’s waist.

Even though she was with Bruce, she sometimes forgot about the idea of true love. She never believed in love before, but now as she was surrounded by nothing but love, she realized that she was happy. 

She related to Tony in more ways than one would think. Tony was so lonely before Steve came along. He would fill the hole in his heart with random men and women he met that night. And sure there was Pepper, but everyone knew that wouldn't last. Now she saw how blissed out Tony was with Steve and vice versa. 

She watched them look into each other's eyes, so much love pouring out of them. Steve leant down to press a gentle kiss to Tony’s awaiting lips. They smiled at each other for a moment before James smacked their feet. 

“Y’all are too fuckin cute, I can't deal with it.” James announced. Clint looked away from his argument. “Right?” 

She glanced over again at Tony who just rolled his eyes and nestled against Steve's broad chest.

Natasha let out a small smile at the sight of the two lovers. 

~

James thought it was fucking hysterical to watch Steve get possessive. He hadn't seen Steve act like this ever. It was highly amusing.

He and Stevie were out shopping, Bucky wasn't quite sure where they were headed, but he enjoyed spending time with his best friend. He also enjoyed riling him up.

“How's Tony?” James asked to break the silence. Steve grinned at him. “Great, as usual.”

James smirked. “I saw his ex boyfriend in back in town. Read an article of him saying how much he missed being with Tony.”

Steve's smile slipped, and James internally did a fist pump. “What now?” Steve asked, voice stony.

“Oh yeah, y’know the weird one? He's about as tall as you, pretty handsome, seems like a decent guy. Don't remember his name though.” James said, pretending to ponder it.

He could see Steve's jaw clench. “No, I didn’t see Michael was back. What did he say in the article?”

James fought back a laugh at his best friends jealous tone. “Oh the usual. How he’d do anything to get Tony back. Talking about all the things they would do together. He said the sex was great-”

James cut himself off when Steve spun around. “What?”

“I'm surprised you didn't see this, it was everywhere.” Which was actually true, it was everywhere. How the hell did Steve not see it?

Steve let out an annoyed huff. “I don't know how I missed it either. I'm gonna destroy him if he gets near my Tony.”

James’s eyebrows raised. “Tony wouldn't ever leave you, you know that.”

Steve looked away, blushing. “I know that logically, but I can't really help feeling insecure about it. Tony is magnificent and sometimes I just think maybe he’d be better off without me.”

James looked at his friend, concerned. He was not expecting the conversation to go this way.

“Steve, Tony loves you more than anything. He would never do anything like that. I know for damn sure he doesn't want to live without you. I don't know how you managed it, but you found someone about as stubborn as yourself. If you tried to walk away from this relationship for ‘the greater good’ Tony wouldn't let you leave. Everyone sees the way he is with you, the way he looks at you. He adores you, Stevie.”

Steve gave him a grateful look. “Thanks, Buck. I appreciate that.”

James nodded, patting Steve on the shoulder. “Alright Stevie, why are we at the mall?” 

Steve blushed again. “I um..was gonna look at engagement rings.” He rushed out.

James eyes went wide. “Huh, nice.” James was kind of stunned. He never thought he’d see his best friend fall into a love like this one, but he was so glad he did.

“Well then let's go look.” James said, steering Steve off to the jeweler.

~

Thor had examined Midgardian love for a few years now. He had seen all sorts of different types of relationships. He had seen love at all ages, love between men and love between women. He had seen hatred covered by fake love. He had seen friends that loved each other like siblings, he had seen siblings that loved each other like friends.

Not once, had be seen a love quite like Anthony and Steven’s. Their love was strong and fierce, like a fire, yet calm and soothing like water. It was enlightening for Thor to watch. 

He’d watch them steal food off of one another's plate, he’d see them joking with each other early in the morning when one of them had a nightmare. He’d see them slowly swaying, staring out over the city. He’d find Anthony in one of Steven’s large sweatshirts, or he’d catch Steven looking at a picture of Anthony before a battle when the shorter man was not with them.

He knew their love would last a lifetime. He compared them to lovers in Asgard. He thought of all the soul bonded couples there, and he thought Steven and Anthony were just like them. Completely and unwaveringly in love. 

Thor wished everyone could find a love like his brothers.

~

Vision was never quite sure as to what love felt like, but at this point, he knew what it looked like. He knew from looking at Tony’s and Steve's. 

Everyone enjoyed looking at the physical parts of their relationship, but Vision saw the smaller things. 

Vision saw the way they looked at each other. 

He saw the looks of lust Tony got when he saw Steve after his morning run. He saw the pride in Steve’s eyes when Tony did something especially fantastic (which was quite often, mind you). Vision could see the love between them.

Every time after a battle when they would look for one another, not taking long to spot the other. Vision would watch their eyes soften with love and relief at the sight of their partner unharmed. 

No, Vision did not feel love like they did, but he felt something when he saw their love.

~

Scott may have not been with the team long, but when Tony Stark was screaming in pain and falling from the sky, something was very wrong. 

He heard Steve scream Tony’s name from the other side of the block. Tony did not respond. 

“Steve go get him, I’ll cover you.” He heard Clint say through the coms. Scott was still fighting, but from the corner of his eye, he watched Steve run faster than he had ever seen him run. Scott spun around to attack the enemy and he saw Steve collapse next to the unmoving Iron Man suit. 

His heart ached for Steve. He never really had to deal with someone he loved being in a life or death situation. Oh what he would do to hear their stupid lovey banter through the coms, or to see Tony snatch Steve from the ground, hoisting him into the air. 

He heard Steve shrieking through the coms for medical. He could hear Steve's sobs as Tony remained unresponsive in the ground. 

He heard Steve muttering things like “You can't leave me too, Tony.” and just simple “I love you.”’s and “please don't be dead.”

Scott watched the medical helicopter show up and Steve clipped Tony into the holster and held on for dear life, sticking his face into the suits metallic neck.

Scott wasn't a religious guy in the slightest, but right now, he was praying like never before.

~

Wanda had started off hating the man by the name of Tony Stark. But as she got closer to the team, she realized he was great man. She became very protective of him, regardless of his past. In her eyes, he had repented.

She watched as Steve caressed his unconscious lover’s face, unshed tears in his eyes. “Can I help you, Wanda?” Steve asked, voice hoarse. 

She ignored his question and went to the other side of Tony, brushing some hair off of his forehead. “He is alive, he is dreaming.” She muttered. Steve looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

“What is he dreaming of?”

Wanda smiled. “He dreams of you.” Wanda saw the way Steve relaxed at that. She snuck a quick peek into Steve’s mind. It wasn't something she usually did, but she did it anyways.

“You really love him.” She stated. Steve looked up at her, face fierce. “Of course I do, I love him more than anything.”

Wanda nodded. “I can see that.”

They sat in silence for a little while, listening to Tony’s heart monitor beep.

“When do you plan on proposing?” Wanda whispered.

Steve’s head popped up. “I was thinking around Christmas.” He murmured. 

Wanda nodded, that was only about a week away. “You're a beautiful couple.” She said before standing. She kissed them both on the forehead then left the lovers alone.

~

When Tony was awake and allowed back into the tower, Steve went into mother hen mode. And Sam was sick of hearing their disgustingly cute arguing over it.

“Stevie, I'm not a baby.”  
“Tony, I know you're not a baby. But in case you were forgetting, you were unconscious for days. I just want to make sure you don't exert yourself.”

Tony huffed. “I'm fine though.”  
Steve sighed “C’mon, let's get you to bed.”

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. “Sounds good to me, babe.” He purred.

“For sleeping, Tony. No sex.” Steve chided. Tony pouted, dramatically flinging his head back. “Fiiiiinee, your loss though.” 

Steve chuckled and pressed a kiss under Tony’s jaw. “Definitely.” He lifted Tony bridal style, but turned back to Sam. “Give me a few minutes, and I'll be back down to spar.” Sam nodded in conformation.

Sam hated gushy lovey things, but he thought Steve and Tony’s relationship was excellent for them. It benefitted for seemingly everyone. Everyone was better off when those two were together.

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts as Steve came walking towards him. “Ready?” Sam just nodded again and followed the Captain.

They warmed up when they got to the gym, preparing for a decent session of sparring. But Sam couldn't shake the thoughts of Steve and Tony.

They were the world’s power couple. They were both insanely attractive and generous men. No wonder they worked so well together. Don't get him wrong, Steve and Tony were pretty fucked up. He had a few therapy sessions with Steve and one with Tony, and it almost sent him into a panic, hearing them retell bits of their lives.

Yet they were perfect for each other. They balanced the other out. Everyone knew the two lovers were insanely in love. It was hard to miss.

Everyone wanted a love like that.

~

Rhodey and Pepper were wary of Tony’s relationship with Steve at first. They thought Steve was only there for a quick fuck or two.

Boy, were they proven wrong.

Steve was quickly accepted by Tony’s best friends after seeing the way he treated Tony. And they promptly received an “I told you so” from Tony.

Rhodey and Pepper gave Steve strict shovel talks, and Steve just smiled and nodded throughout the entire experience. Promising he would never hurt Tony.

Steve even came to them, asking for their permission to marry Tony. 

Pepper looked at Rhodey and he looked back, both of their eyes misting. They never thought Tony would find a love like this. They agreed happily and they all shed a few tears. 

They knew Tony was in safe hands.

~

Christmas was always a big affair in the tower. Everyone was happy to be spending a day care free with the people they loved most.

Tony sat in Steve's lap, dozing against his neck as Steve stroked along Tony’s side. They watched everyone open their presents. James passed out presents, tossing Tony’s at his head, but Steve caught them every time.

Tony laughed loudly as he opened up a pair of Captain America pajamas. “As if I don't already sleep with Cap.” He joked. Everyone groaned fondly. Steve opened up a shirt that said “my ideal weight is Tony Stark on top of me.” Steve blushed and James threw him a wink. “You're welcome.”

As they watched more presents be opened, Steve's nerves began to kick in. He was going to propose to Tony. What if he said no? Steve would be devastated. What if Tony left him because of it? God, Steve wasn't sure he could do this.

Tony sensed Steve's uncomfort and tilted his head back. “You okay?” 

Steve nodded and gave him a weak smile. Tony didn't look assured, but he kissed the corner of Steve’s mouth and turned back to their friends.

When everyone had finished opening presents, Tony got out of Steve’s lap and grabbed his new pajamas. “Wanna come change with me?” Tony asked, a smile playing at his lips. 

Steve stood as well, grabbing his shirt. “Sure, love.”

Tony snagged his hand and walked to the elevator, shooting up to the penthouse.

Tony walked in and immediately started stripping his clothes. Steve walked over to their closet and grabbed a pair of jeans. He glanced at the black box next to the jeans. He threw off his shirt and pants, and proceed to put on his new shirt and pants, pocketing the box.

He turned around to see Tony giggling, looking down at the Captain America pajamas. He looked up at Steve's shirt. “I really love that shirt.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Of course you love it.” Tony looked up at him. “Love you more though.” 

Steve’s heart stopped, was this his moment? “I love you too. And actually, I have to ask you something.”

Tony raised a curious eyebrow. “What would that question be?”

Steve grabbed both of Tony’s hands and looked down at them as he laced their fingers together. “We’ve been together for quite some time now. A little under 5 years.” Tony nodded slowly.

Steve swallowed his nerves and looks at Tony’s face. “I love you more than anything in this world. And before you say anything, yes I love you more than America itself.” Tony feigned shock at the statement, but stayed quiet. 

“Tony, I love everything about you. Every single one of your flaws and your perfections and everything else. You're my life. When I came out of the ice, I thought my life was over. That I’d never find someone that loved me and that I would love in return. Thank you for all that you've done for me.”

Tony nodded again. He outright gasped when Steve dropped onto one knee. “Anthony Edward Stark, the love of my life, would you do the honor of marrying me?” Steve asked, biting on his lip.

Tears slipped down Tony’s face “Yes...yes you idiot of course I will.” 

Steve grinned, pushing the ring into Tony’s finger before surging up and planting a huge kiss against Tony’s lips.

“I love you so much, Stevie.” Tony whispered against Steve’s lips. “I love you too, baby.”

Tony pulled back slightly to look at the ring. “Vibranium?” Tony asked.

Steve nodded. “Me and Buck tried looking at a jeweler but they didn’t have anything that shouted your name. So I had Bruce help me extract some from my shield.”

Tony gave him a smile and kissed him again. “You know I never thought I'd get married, or even have a decent relationship. I'm glad I was proven wrong.”

“I'm glad I could prove you wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
